


SebaCiel

by cupcakepartyusa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakepartyusa/pseuds/cupcakepartyusa





	1. Prologue

"Sebastian," Ciel called. "I want something sweet."

"My Lord. I will bring something up with your afternoon tea."

"No Sebastian. I want it now!"

"Your tea or the sweet?"

Sbastian!! I shouldn't have to fight about this with you. Unless you are trying to defy your contract?"

"I would never do a such a thing. I will bring up another apple and raisin deep dish pie for you.......Ciel."

"I've told you before not to call me that."

"Truly sorry Young Master."

While Sebastian was walking down the hall to the kitchen he heard Mey-Rin screech.

"What is it now? I'm Tired of random shit happening every day."

Sebastian ran down to the laundry room to find bubbles starting to ooze out from under the door.

"Mey-Rin, are you in there?" The door flew open and bubbles came pouring out of the entry way.

"AHHHH!!! Mister Sebastian!! I put in how many spoonfuls of ditergent the direnctions called for XXX (30)."

"Mey-Rin. I've told you this before. The directions only call for III (3) scoops."

"Oh right. I must have read it wrong again."

Sebastian sighed. "I'm leaving this mess up to you."

'If I have any more interuptions I'm just goning to ignore them.'

Once Sebastian was finally in the primary kitchen he heard a crash somewhere near the secondary kitchen. 'I'm sure the was Baldo.' Sebastian only waited about thirty seconds before he couldn't wait any longer. Sebastian slammed through the primary kitchen door and sprinted down the hall to the secondary kitchen. To his surprise, the door wasn't blown off its hinges. 'Why so many interuptions? Do we have _visitors_? Sebastian rushed outside to the middle of the courtyard, just to feel one presence.

Claude Faustus.


	2. Chapter 1

The Queen's Guard Dog, Ciel Phantomhive, and his faithful guard dog, Sebastian Michaelis were investigating another serial killer, named Jack the Ripper II (2).

"Sebastian, do you have the list?"

"Since we already know from the previous investigation that the killer in no human. It has to be someone or something from the underworld. Or another Grim Reaper. Like..." Sebastian shivered at the name. "Grell Sutcliff."

"Yes, yes. the list?"

"Of course." Sebastian pulled out the shortest list he had ever made for the Young Earl.

"Only four suspects?" Ciel replied, confused.

"Yes. Only Ronald Knox, William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian shivered again. "And...............................Sebastian Michaelis."

"SEBASTIAN!! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ONE OF THE SUSPECTS!!!"

"I simply said that it could be any-."

"I don't want your excuses. You never lie to me, so tell me Sebastian, did you commit all of these crimes?" Ciel inquired.

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question right this moment."

Ciel lifted up his eyepatch to show the contract symbol (aka pentagram). "Sebastian! I order you to tell me if you committed all these crimes!"

Sebastian stayed silent for a few seconds then answered, "Yes My Lord. I, Sebastian Michaelis committed the Jack the Ripper II (2) murders."

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian. You know I like evil people like me and yourself. So why did you do this. Tell me Sebastian, why would you do this?"

"I'm trying to win you from Elizabeth, Young Master. I want you. I need you."

There was a shocked look on Ciel's face. "W-What? Y-you n-need m-me?"

Sebastian reached for his Young Master but Ciel pulled away. "Why did you say that Sebastian?"

"Let's get back to you mansion."

Ciel's head hung low now. "Answer me Sebastian. Before we go back." Ciel lifted his head, looking straight into Sebastian's deep red eyes. "Please." In his peripheral vision he could see a slight tone on Sebastian's cheeks.

"You never say please Young Lord. You must really want me to tell you." Sebastian smirked. "Very well then. I need you because...............I love you."

Again, there was confusion on Ciel's face. More than there was before. Ciel stepped forward. One foot infornt of the other. Slowly at first. After about five paces of so, Ciel sprinted towards Sebastian's torso. 

"I love you too, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled with joy for once. "Let's get back to your manor."

"NO!!" Ciel shouted. "I want to stay with you," he added lowering his voice.

"Very well then," Sebastian replied. With no other choice, he stayed in the position, now putting his arms around the Young Master's head.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and smiled.

\-----

Ciel and Sebastian walked back to the manor around sunset. They didn't want to go back in and ruin their small little moment. Or at least Ciel didn't. It was the first time he had loved another man besides his dad.

"We need to go inside, Master. Dinner was supposed to be prepared hours ago."

"One minute."

"Very well then. We will stay out here."

"Sebastian," Ciel said shyly. "Let's sit down."

Sebastian and Ciel sat down on the manor's front steps. Ciel moved closer to Sebastian until they were almost touching. Ciel looked up at Sebastian's face. He could tell that Sebastian was a little flustered. Ciel then looked to Sebastian's hand, set right next to him. He thought to himself, 'Should I order his to hold my hand or do it myself?' Ciel made his choice and put his hand over Sebastians's, looking again at his face. All Ciel saw was the start of another smile.


	3. Chapter 2

"It is time to wake up Young Lord," Sebastian opened the black out curtains to let some sunshine into the room. He went out into the hallway and rolled in a cart full of food. "Today for breakfast we have a choice of blueberry scones with only the finest blueberries or crepes filled with a raspberry, blackberry compote topped a goat cheese creme and pistachio."

"Crepes," Ciel said faintly. He thought out loud in a low voice. "Last night was fun. I need to find a way to tell Lizzy that I can't marry her," Ciel whispered.

Sebastian kept a close ear on Ciel's words. "What was that Young Master?" '

'Shit he heard me.' "Nothing important Sebastian."

Sebastian went over to the cart next to Ciel's bed and picked up the crepes. He sat on the Young Lord's bed. "Now my Lord, say 'ah'."

Ciel obeyed and opened his mouth. 'Why am I doing this?' Ciel questioned himself. Just before Sebastian could put the spoon into his Young Master's mouth, Ciel pulled away.

"I can't do this Sebastian. Just give me the plate and let me eat in peace," Ciel demanded. He lightened up his tone. "Please go get my clothes."

"Which ones?"

"Which ever one you think will fit today's schedule."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian picked out one of the outfits that Miss Elizabeth got for Ciel for his thirteenth birthday. "Does this fit your expectations?"

Ciel looked up from his plate of breakfast and replied, "Yes."

When Ciel had finished most of his breakfast, Sebastian started to dress Ciel first in a black undershirt. He then put on a royal blue cardigan over the regular shirt. In the end, Sebastian put on Ciel's black dress pants. It was one of the more formal outfits Miss Elizabeth had gotten Ciel. Sebastian started to tell Ciel about the day's schedule.

"Today, we have a meeting with Mister Mancini from the Italian Mafia. As well as a meeting with the Queen herself."

"Very well then. Please contact Mister Mancini and the Queen. I want to clear the schedule."

"But sir. The meeting with her Ma-"

Ciel cut Sebastian off. "I don't want your excuses. I shouldn't have to remind you that _I'm_ your master. _Not_ the other way around. Do you understand?"

"Yes Young Lord. I will clear the schedule for toady," Sebastian mumbled agreeably. "What would you like to do today?"

Ciel's face lit up almost into a smile. "Could we go to the beach?"

"Anywhere you'd like."

"We're going to the beach. Pack your things," Ciel demanded. "I want to get there as soon as possible."


End file.
